shadowunleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Descriptions
Volunteers, write your Sonic Level Tournament descriptions under this line! ---- Week 6 BlueFlametheAman's Descriptions Metal Harbor Metal Harbor is the fourth level of the Hero story in Sonic Adventure 2 and the second level of that story where Sonic is playable. As the name implies, it is the harbo of Prison Island located in the sea, meaning that there are lots of platmorms to jump on which are all seperated by water. It has lots of rails to grind on, G.U.N robots patrolling the area and jets that try to launch missiles at Sonic. It is the first level in the Hero story where an important Upgrade can be found. This Upgrade is the Light Speed Shoes from Sonic Adventure, which allow Sonic to dash through lines of rings. Unlike Sonic Adventure, Sonic doesn't need to charge up this time. In the story, Amy just managed to free Sonic from his cell, and now Sonic has to race to the nerby forest to escape the G.U.N. robots and escape with Tails and Amy. Sonic manages to make it by hanging on to a launching rocket. When he arives, however, he encouters Shadow again, resulting in a battle between the two hedgehogs who think the other is a faker. Weapons Bed Weapons Bed is the seventh level of the Dark story of Sonic Adventure 2 and the fourth level Dr. Eggman goes through. The level takes place on the carrier fleet of the G.U.N. military on Prison Island. In the story, Shadow, Rouge and Eggman all come to the island to work together to steal the three Chaos Emeralds. The first part of Eggman's plan is for him to go around the carrier and destroy all of the robotic forces of G.U.N. in order to distract them while Shadow and Rouge sneak in to do their own parts on different levels. That is basically the goal of the level. To reach the end while shooting everything in sight. Dr. Eggman while also need his new Upgrade from the previous level to hover from platform to platform. Speaking of Upgrades, the one in this level is the Large Cannon, an optional Upgrade that deals more damage than the regular cannon and can break steel containers. After beating this level, Eggman encounters Amy, which leads into a fight with Tails and his Cyclone. Shoutmon23's Descriptions Pumpkin Hill Pumpkin Hill is Knuckles' 2nd stage in the Hero story of SA2. It's a stage with a Halloween theme, as there are ghosts everywhere. This stage also contains 3 main areas: Pumpkin Mountain contains lots of pumpkins (obviously) and fire breathing skulls that can impede the player in their quest in finding the pieces of the master emerald. Church Mountain has a church on its summit. There is also tombstones resembling a cemetery. And Ghost Train Mountain contains several different trains with many rails and a turntable. The Shovel Claws found here are mandatory, because there is at least one emerald shard buried underground. This can be one spooky stage. Watch out, or the ghosts will say "BOO!!" Sky Rail Sky Rail is the 11th stage of the dark story of SA2, and is played by Shadow. This stage has plenty of rails to grind on, and there is an area that can be hard to see for many players. This stage also bears a strong resemblance to Pumpkin Hill, only it's played in the daytime. The Bounce Spinner can be used to take the player to high places when the homing attack is used. Dust off your Soap shoes and get ready to grind on this awesome stage! SuperShadow1029's Descriptions Route 101 Route 101 is the ninth stage in hero story for Sonic Adventure 2. It is playable with Tails only and the player controls Him in his Cyclone but transformed in the form of a race cart. The main goal of the level is to reach the president in his car. The stage is a road in the sky and Tails must navigate through the track. The stage is filled with rings and balloons which can give you ring bonus. After this level or Route 280 (depending on which story you decide to do first) is complete, kart racing will be unlocked and can be played through the start menu. This stage was based off of the U.S. Route 101 which runs through the west side of the U.S. Route 280 Route 280 is the tenth stage in Dark Story of Sonic Adventure 2. It is playable by Rouge only and is the dark version of Route 101. She is riding in a race kart and is trying to chase after Tails after discovering that he was rewarded a Chaos Emerald and has one in his possession. It has a lot less rings, balloons, and checkpoints than Route 101. Also, there are many gaps and turns that if fallen into would make you have to start over. Therefore this is a harder stage than Route 101. After completing this level or Route 101 (depending on which story you decided to complete first) you will unlock the kart race which is available from the start menu. This stage was based off of Intersante 280 in San Francisco Bay. Death Chamber Death Chamber is a level playable only for Knuckles in Sonic Adventure 2. It is the twelth stage for Hero Story amd the fourth stage for Knuckles. Sonic and his friends have finnaly found Eggman's base, and now know where the rocket to get to the Space Collony Ark is. The only problem is that they can not get through the base without the keys to open the locked doors. Sonic pursuads Knuckles to go look for them. In this level, instead of finding the master emerald pieces like usual, you are looking for 3 keys. The stage has three different kind of stages that are almost identical to each other, but may not have the keys in the same places. The sections are labeled as blue, yellow, and red. Knuckles can find the hammer gloves upgrade which allows him to now destroy metal crates. After this level, Knuckles inconfronted by King Boo Boom and must defeat him. Once Knuckles has done so, Sonic and his friends run into Eggman. He sends out his Egg Golem which must be defeated by Sonic. Egg Quarters Egg Quarters is a stage playable by only Rouge in Sonic Adventure 2. It is the fifth stage in Dark Story and the second level played as Rouge. Instead of trying to find the scattered pieces of the Master Emerald, Rouge is looking for keys in order to advance in Eggman's base. This stage is very similar to Knuckles' Death Chamber because it's set in the same area and in both levels the player is trying to find keys. One main obstacle you should be noted of is the Egg Beetle, which roam around throughout the whole stage. They are virtually indestructible and will attack Rouge at any time she is spotted. One flaw is that these machines can not see in the dark, so it's smart to hide in the shadows of this stage. Rouge can find her pick nails upgrade in this stage which allow her to dig into the ground. Category:Spam